friendsfandomcom-20200222-history
The One With Phoebe's Wedding
"The One With Phoebe's Wedding" is the twelfth episode of the tenth season of Friends, which aired on February 12, 2004. Plot Monica is driving Phoebe insane when she is planning Phoebe's wedding, barking orders military style, complete with headset. At the rehearsal dinner, Phoebe gets really upset with Monica for rushing her and making sure everything is spotlessly perfect even if no one likes it, and fires her. The next day, Phoebe is going through hell doing Monica's job, having ice sculptures turning up and not knowing the technical name for orchids. Chandler and Ross find out that they are not included in the wedding and complain to Phoebe, who tells them they were next in line. When one of Mike's groomsmen can't make it, Mike lets Phoebe decide who gets to be in the wedding, a job she passes to Rachel as a Bridesmaid job. After both plead with Rachel, Mike decides it would be fun to have his dog, Chappy, as the missing groomsman. There is a giant blizzard, and the minister gets cut off in the snow, so they decide to do the service in the street outside Central Perk. Joey is the new minister, because he is still ordained from Monica and Chandler's wedding. "Why would I give up free rides on the bus?" he explains. Phoebe gives Monica her job back, wanting her to be "crazy b!tch lady" again. With the snow, Chappy can't walk on his own, so Ross and Chandler both volunteer to hold him. Ross gets it because Chandler hates dogs, but Ross soon regrets it when the dog smells. Chandler then substitutes for Phoebe's father. Phoebe refuses to wear a coat even though it is freezing. They get married with very few problems. Cast and Crew Main Cast Jennifer Aniston - Rachel Green Courteney Cox Arquette - Monica Geller Lisa Kudrow - Phoebe Buffay Matt LeBlanc - Joey Tribbiani Matthew Perry - Chandler Bing David Schwimmer - Ross Geller Supporting Cast Gregory Itzin - Theodore Hannigan Cristine Rose - Bitsy Hannigan Paul Rudd - Mike Hannigan James Michael Tyler - Gunther Crew Directed By: Kevin S. Bright Written By: Robert Carlock & Dana Klein Borkow Trivia *An instrumental of "Here, There, and Everywhere" by The Beatles plays during Phoebe's wedding. *This is the last episode with Phoebe's name in the title of the episode. However two episodes later in The One With Princess Consuela, Phoebe ligally changes her name to Princess Consuela, witch is the title of the episode. *Courteney Cox Arquette was pregnant during the filming of this episode. On June 13th, 2004 Courteney and her husband David Arquette welcomed the birth of their daughter Coco Riley Arquette *This episode received an Emmy nomination for Outstanding Cinematography for a Multi-Camera Series (Nick McLean) *This episode runs 32:05 on DVD (a typical sitcom runs about 22:00). *Phoebe's entire family was absent at her wedding including Frank Sr., Phoebe Sr., Ursula, Frank Jr., Alice, and the triplets. Goofs/Continuity * When Chandler asked Rachel if she ever got left out, she said no. In The One With The Lottery Rachel says she never got picked. In The One With The Football she was upset about being picked last, and was excluded from most of the game. A season ago, Joey wanted to buy the Knicks and select Rachel as starting forward in The One With The Lottery, to which Rachel exclaimed: "I never get picked!" *Phoebe is superstitious. In "The One with All the Wedding Dresses" she believes that on the wedding day, the groom should not see the bride before the wedding. However, on her own wedding day, Phoebe and Mike hang out together before the ceremony. * After Phoebe tells Monica that she is fired from being her wedding planner, Monica says that she has never been fired. However, in The One With Five Steaks And An Eggplant Monica gets fired for taking the kickbacks. Episode Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Season 10 Category:Episodes with Phoebe's name in the title